FLY
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: KiHyUN ceria selamanya no summary. (Kibum x Kyuhyun) warn: angst, tragedy, romance, crime.


**Tittle :**

 **Fly**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, angst, crime, mystery.**

 **Warning :**

 **GS, bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read That Simple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Hemz...hemz...hem...hem..." senandung merdu seorang gadis cantik bersurai karamel mengalun lembut, menikmati suara musik yang terdengar lewat earphone yang menyumpal telinganya. Dia duduk di pojokan bis dengan mata tertutup seolah tak terpengaruh dengan keadaan berisik di dalam bis.

Irisnya terbuka saat dia merasa ada sebuah beban berat yang membuat kursi di sebelahnya berderit ambles. Gadis itu~Kyuhyun~menatap kursi yang ada di sebelahnya, di sana ada seorang pemuda dengan surai segelap malamnya duduk tenang tanpa suara. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan melemparkan tatapannya ke luar jalanan, sepertinya dia cukup senang dengan kedatangan si pemuda.

Kyuhyun mengamati hamparan luar langit biru dengan berjuta awan kumulus yang berarak di tiup angin dengan binar redup di iris selelehan karamel miliknya. Jemari lentiknya meraih jendela membukanya semakin lebar dan membiarkan semilir angin lembut menyapa dan mempermainkan helaian anak-anak rambutnya.

Matanya kembali terpejam. "Aku ingin terbang~" bisik Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensi laki-laki di sampingnya dan menatap sang gadis."bukankah terlihat menyenangkan, burung-burung itu~terlihat bahagia di atas awan" lanjutnya lagi dengan tatapan menerawang.

Diam~laki-laki itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun tak membalas. "Kadang apa yang terlihat tidak sepenuhnya seperti apa yang terlihat" balasnya dengan kata-kata rumit dan setelahnya jeda kembali.

"Kau benar, memang rumit tapi itulah menariknya~hidup, berkelana dalam mimpi, berimajinasi, tertawa, menikmati es cream berdua bukankah itu menyenangkan?! Kyuhyun berucap dengan suara sedih. " jadi Kibum, mau kemana kita hari ini?!" tanyanya sekali lagi menatap manik sehitam jelaga milik sang pemuda dengan tatapan cerianya berbanding terbalik dengan sorot penuh gurat kesedihannya.

Kibum mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Terserah saja" jawabnya malas.

"Yosh~kita mulai disini, ayo~" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Kibum.

Mereka adalah dua orang yang sama-sama memiliki hobi unik dan sama-sama suka dengan hal hal aneh, suka menjelajah dan mengikuti alur perjalanan dengan bis merah dan berakhir dengan menemui kejadian menyenangkan tak terduga dan mereka cukup menyukainya.

Mereka membayangkan seolah terdampar di sebuah dunia baru yang asing, terlihat menyenangkan sekaligus mendebarkan.

Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dua bulan yang lalu saat hendak menaiki bis yang sama dan entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi akrab hingga menjadi teman seperjalanan.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum melewati sekumpulan ibu-ibu yang tengah berbisik lirih menatap aneh pada mereka berdua yang melengang santai seolah tak perduli.

"Kurasa dokter Kim harus membawa anaknya ke rumah sakit jiwa" bisik si ibu-ibu dengan perut bergelambir.

"Kau benar dia mulai berbicara sendiri seperti orang yang tidak waras" sahut si kurus. Namun saat tanpa sengaja bisikan itu terdengar oleh Kyuhyun membuat tubunya terasa membeku seketika bagai di guyur air es. Terasa menusuk dan dingin. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak, semoga saja Kibum tidak mendengarnya, Kyuhyun tak ingin membuat Kibum semakin terluka karennya.

Mereka turun di halte dalam kebisuan. Kibum menatap gadis yang sedang menunduk itu dengan tatapan yang sarat makna. Di tangkupnya pipi berisi Kyuhyun. "Jangan dengarkan mereka" ucap Kibum pelan menatap dalam iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun. " **Mereka bisa mengatakan apapun karena mereka tidak tau, hanya menjadi dirimu sendiri dan tersenyumlah, jangan pernah berniat merubah dirimu jika itu membuatmu tak nyaman"**

"Tapi~"Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat kemudian menatap Kibum dan tersenyum ke arah pemuda datar itu. "Kau benar mereka hanya tidak tau lagipula aku tidak ingin mengacaukan hari ini, terlalu berharga untuk di lewatkan"

.

.

.

°•°•°

Kyuhyun tertawa antusias saat membayangkan perjalanan menyenangkannya bersama Kibum yang baru saja dia lewati berdua, Kibum adalah teman yang menyenangkan.

"Aku pulang" jeritnya. "Kemana eomma, kenapa rumah sepi sekali?!" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan disana dia melihat wanita separuh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya tampak terdiam dengan wajah pucatnya yang tampak menunduk sedih.

Kyuhyun hanya tinggal dengan ibunya, entah kemana ayahnya! Kyuhyun hanya tidak berani menanyakannya lagi pada ibunya tentang sang ayah setelah melihat wanita itu masuk rumah sakit karena Kyuhyun terlalu banyak melontarkan pertanyaan seputar ayah biologisnya hingga membuat ibunya memiliki banyak beban. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun berjanji untuk menelan pertanyaan seputar ayahnya karena dia tak ingin membuat ibunya sakit karenanya. Kyuhyun menyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika dia mampu bertahan hidup berdua dengan ibunya tanpa laki-laki itu dan mereka baik-baik saja selama ini. Kyuhyun bersyukur masih memiliki ibu seperti ibunya.

Heechul~ibu Kyuhyun hanya tidak siap mengatakan perihal tentang laki-laki bajingan yang telah menodainya hingga membuatnya hamil~Kyuhyun.

"Eomma sedang apa kau disini, tumben sekali, apa kau tidak bekerja?!" tanya Kyuhyun pada ibunya yang sedang melamun dengan sebuah bingkai foto di tangannya.

"Eomma~" panggil Kyuhyun seraya mengoyang-goyangkan jemarinya di depan wajah Heechul. "Apa eomma baik-baik saja?!" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Eomma baik-baik saja Kyu dan akan selalu baik-baik saja, hanya~" jawab Heechul dengan suara mengantung, netra beningnya mulai berair bahkan jemarinya mulai mengusap foto yang ada di dalam figura itu.

"Hanya saja?! Katakan padaku ma, apa ada yang menyakitimu?!" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengelus jemari Heechul yang membuat wanita paru baya itu sedikit tersentak menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Kau di sini?!" tanyanya dengan air mata yang mulai berlinang deras menciptakan sebuah anak sungai di pipi putih pucatnya. "Eomma sangat merindukanmu sayang" bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. "Ma apa yang terjadi?! Katakan padaku?!"

"Leeteuk~dia melamarku, aku tau kau tidak begitu menyukainya! Dia laki-laki yang baik, eomma tidak bisa mengelak jika eomma juga memiliki perasaan yang sama tapi~apa yang harus eomma lakukan, Kyu?!" ucap Heechul membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lipatan tangannya dan kembali menangis tersedu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih, sempat menyesal saat dia menolak keberadaan laki-laki yang nyaris membuat hidup ibunya yang kosong dan kesepian perlahan mempunyai warna. Dulu dia adalah gadis ceroboh dan hanya tau apa yang namanya egois dan memaksakan kehendak. Dia melarang ibunya untuk di dekati oleh siapapun itu, Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin jika kasih sayang sang ibu berkurang untuknya namun dia salah besar hingga membuat orang yang paling di cintainya menjadi menderita. sudah cukup~kali ini adalah kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk menebus semuanya, sudah cukup keegoisannya yang membuat ibunya menderita, saat ini yang di inginkan Kyuhyun hanya kebahagiaan ibunya. "Ma menikalah~aku merestui kalian berdua, maaf telah menghalangimu dan berjanjilah jika kalian akan selalu bahagia bersama" ucap Kyuhyun tulus seraya mengusap surai sang ibu yang menangis semakin kencang hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Berhentilah menangis ma, dasar cengeng" Kyuhyun mencibir dan tersenyum tulus menatap sendu sang ibu, tanpa sadar sudut matanya juga ikut basah.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum berdiri diam memunggungi jalan raya. manik gelapnya tampak fokus menatap sebuah kursi kosong di halte dengan tatapan sejuta arti. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang di lihat sang pemuda berwajah datar sejak satu jam yang lalu, berdiri diam di sana dan hanya menatap udara kosong. **"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, kita akan bersama, jangan menangis"** kibum berbisik entah pada siapa karena tak ada seorangpun di sana.

Sebuah bis berhenti tepat di halte tempat Kibum terdiam dengan decitan yang menganggu. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis membuyarkan dan mengalihkan fokus Kibum. Manik pemuda berwajah datar itu teralih menuju sang gadis yang sedang melambai dengan senyum cerianya dari atas bis dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Melonggokan separuh tubuhnya keluar dari dalam jendela bis.

"Kibum~Kibum ayo cepat masuk, sedang apa kau disana?" teriaknya antusias dengan senyum lebar yang membuat sosoknya terlihat semakin cantik di mata Kibum.

Kibum berbalik menatap ke arah depannya sekali lagi dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. masih sama, di sana kosong tak ada apapun. Kibum menghela nafas berat dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu bis. Membayar dengan kartu mahasiswanya dan mengalihkan manik gelapnya ke arah gadis yang masih asyik menyunggihkan senyum manisnya, Kibum berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Kyuhyun~gadis cantik hiperaktif menyambutnya dengan tatapan polos dan senyum cantik yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah bayinya.

"Sedang apa kau disana serius sekali! apa yang kau lihat?!" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengendikan bahunya. "Bukan apa-apa." jawabnya singkat namun maniknya sekali lagi menatap kursi halte yang kosong, Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tatapan Kibum dengan sorot mata bingung dan penasaran.

Disana kosong dan tak ada siapapun dan tak ada apapun. Tak ada yang tau jika di kursi paling pojok terdapat seorang gadis yang memakai sebuah gaun pernikahan berwarna merah darah terlihat duduk dengan ekspresi penuh kesedihan dan sorot mata kosong dengan iris hitam sempurnanya, dia tampak menunduk dengan surai panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Tes

Tes

Sebuah cairan merah menetes dari kepalanya keatas lantai dan menciptakan jejak-jejak aroma karat besi yang menguar di udara, tak ada yang tau darah itu dari kepalanya ataukah ang pengantin yang sedang menangis. Kibum menatap kosong sang gadis, terlihat sekali jika ada sebuah gurat kesedihan dan penyesalan di matanya.

"Hei Kibum, kau melamun?!" tanya Kyuhyun lagi menatap dengan sorot mata bertanya ke arah pemuda yang terdiam tanpa suara.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat.

"Cih sudah ketahuan masih mengelak, oh ya kau tau tidak ada gosip menyeramkan tentang halte tadi? Aku mendengarknya dari ibu ibu berselulit yang suka bergosip tadi" ucap Kyuhyun antusias dengan tatapan khas anak-anaknya terlihat sangat bersemangat dan cantik di mata Kibum membuat garis lengkungan terlihat menyembul di wajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun menengok kebelakang mengamati halte yang mulai terlihat semakin mengecil karena bis yang semakin menjauh meninggalkan halte tempat Kibum merenung tadi. "Katanya seminggu yang lalu di halte itu di temukan tubuh seorang wanita yang sudah meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan, sepertinya kasus perampokan dan pemerkosaan, katanya wanita itu tewas dengan tiga belas tusukan dan luka hantaman benda tumpul di kepala kasian sekali, manusia macam apa yang tega membunuh serta menusuk sampai sebanyak itu satu kali saja sudah cukup untuk melumpuhkannya dasar, siapapun mereka semoga mereka dapat ganjaran yang setimpal." Kyuhyun bercerita dengan suara yang menggebu dan penuh dengan kekesalan serta rasa simpati saat membayangkan keadaan seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya. Tanpa menyadari raut wajah Kibum yang telah berubah.

"Hei Kibum~kau menangis?, kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Kyuhyun takut dan bingung dengan sikap diam Kibum. Maniknya masih setia memproduksi cairan bening dan menatap Kyuhyun intens tepat kedalam bola matanya. Entah kenapa melihat tatapan penuh luka milik Kibum membuat hatinya menjerit sakit.

Kibum merengkuh tubuh gadis itu yang terdiam sedikit terkejut saat Kibum memeluk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku Kyu" bisik Kibum lagi.

"Hei~tenanglah, apa ada yang merisaukanmu? Ada apa katakan padaku" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kibum terdiam cukup lama dengan posisi yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada" Kibum mengusap air matanya kasar. "Ayo kita sudah sampai" ujarnya mengalihkan perhatian dan menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera keluar dari dalam bis mengacuhkan tatapan bingung dan takut orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Sungguh mereka semakin yakin jika anak dari itu benar gila seperti dugaan mereka.

.

.

.

°•°•°

"Wuah...es cream...ini pasti sangat enak" jerit Kyuhyun penuh kebahagiaan menatap semangkuk es cream warna-warni yang ada di atas meja.

"Kau senang?!" tanya Kibum.

"Tentu saja, terimakasih Kibum kau sudah mentrakrirku, hei Kibum bisakah kau menyuapiku?!" tanya Kyuhyun manja sedikit berharap dengan mata berbinar penuh permohonan.

"Tidak mau, bukankah kau memiliki tangan, kenapa aku harus melakukannya?!" jawab Kibum santai seraya menyesap kopi hitamnya.

Mata Kyuhyun menerawang sedih menatap es creamnya dan tak berapa lama gadis itu menghembuskan nafas berat. " **Kau benar, aku memiliki tangan, bukankah ironi sekali jika aku tidak bisa mengunakannya** " tawa kecut menghias wajah cantik Kyuhyun yang terbalut dengan rasa kekecewaan. Wanita itu menunduk seraya mengigit bibirnya sedih. Kenapa dia harus menjadi gadis yang tidak berdaya seperti ini, Kyuhyun benci keadaannya.

Kibum terdiam menatap sendu gadisnya. Meraih sendok dan mengambil sedikit es cream. "Buka mulutmu" Kibum menyodorkan sesendok es cream dengan senyum tampan di wajahnya. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kibum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca bahagia. Kyuhyunmenampilkan senyum terbaiknya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Jangan menangis Kyu, kau tidak seharusnya bersedih, lagipula aku sudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan untukmu, tersenyumlah" ucap Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum sendu.

Kyuhyun terdiam balas menatap Kibum dengan ekspresi penuh kesedihan. " **Kibum~ bisakah kau hentikan semua ini, sudah cukup kau tidak harus menyiksa dirimu sendiri karenaku** " jemari dingin Kyuhyun mengengam erat jemari hangat Kibum.

" **Tidak apa, lagipula sudah seharusnya aku melakukan untukmu** " ucap Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya ke awan gelap yang mengantung rendah di langit. Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya keras, entah cara apalagi yang harus di lakukannya agar membuat kekasihnya, teman seperjalanan nya dan hidupnya itu sadar dan kembali pada realita meski kadang kenyataan sangat kejam memperlakukannya.

"Hei~Kibum, ayo menikah, aku ingin tau rasanya berjalan menuju altar" ucap Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan Kibum dari gumpalan awan-awan hitam. Sejenak mereka saling tatap dalam diam.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi milikmu Kibum, apa kau keberatan, aku janji jika ini yang terakhir dan berjanjilah juga jika ini yang terakhir" ucap Kyuhyun sarat makna.

Kibum kembali terdiam, seolah mempertimbangkan.

"Baiklah~kurasa memang ini harus segera berakhir, lagipula kita sudah berjanji jika selamanya akan bersama." balas Kibum lagi dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

°•°•°

Kyuhyun dan Kibum memasuki gereja dalam balutan baju pengantin yang terlihat sama-sama mempesona, bahkan mereka terlihat sangat serasi mengenakannya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan dan alunan gema suara lonceng, terdengar sangat indah bagai sebuahsimphoni kebahagiaan di telinga mereka. Kedua insan itu saling menatap dan melempar senyum bahagia. Sampai saat selanjutnya Kyuhyun sudah menangis terisak tanpa suara, masih mengandeng lengan kekar pemuda berwajah datar itu.

" jangan menangis di hari bahagia kita, sayang" Kibum mengusap air mata Kyuhyun di depan meja pastur.

"Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini Kibum, aku mohon" ucap Kyuhyun lagi mencengkeram lengan pemuda itu erat, berusaha membujuk. Kibum mengeleng pelan, wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat pucat, benar-benar sepucat mayat.

"Sudah terlambat sayang polisi mungkin akan mencari keberadaanku, lagipula aku sudah memutuskan sejak awal jika aku akan bersama denganmu" ucap Kibum sedikit terbatuk dan darah menyembur keluar dari bibirnya, menciptakan aliran sungai kemerahan.

"Ayo Kita mulai upacara pernikahannya" tambah Kibum dengan nafas tersengal. "Aku Kim Kibum menerimamu Cho Kyuhyun sebagai istri terkasihku dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua" ucap Kibum.

"Aku Cho hiks~Kyuhyun menerimamu Kim Kibum sebagai suami tercintaku dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua hiks~" Kyuhyun semakin terisak setelah selesai mengucapkan sumpah pernikahannya.

"Kurasa Kita sudah sah menjadi suami istri" jawab Kibum tersenyum lemah, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya dan mengecup bibir merah Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun." Pemuda berwajah datar itu ambruk di pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam menangkap tubuh suaminya yang mulai kehilangan nafas karena racun yang di teguknya sesaat sebelum dia melangkah memasuki gereja. "Hiks~Kibum, maafkan aku...maafkan aku..." Kyuhyun terisak semakin kencang, sungguh bukan hal ini yang dia inginkan. Tapi apa daya dia hanya mampu menjadi pengawas, Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan nyawa kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Kim Kibum" isak Kyuhyun seraya memeluk erat tubuh Kibum yang sudah tak bernyawa.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 **"Hei nyonya Kim bagaimana kabarmu, merindukanku?!" tanya Kibum bersandar pada tembok menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik menanam bunga dalam pot. Gadis berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu mendongak dan irisnya seketika melebar kala melihat penampakan tunangannya yang sudah seminggu tak menampakan batang hidungnya karena sibuk dengan kuliah dan masalah perusahaannya kini berdiri di ambang pintu kebun pribadi miliknya. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun namun setelahnya senyum itu menghilang berubah menjadi raut wajah cemberut penuh protes.**

 **"Hei tuan Kim aku masih seorang Cho sampai saat ini asal kau tau" ucap Kyuhyun seraya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dengan sikap angkuh.**

 **"Apa bedanya, pada akhirnya kau tetap akan menjadi seorang Kim" ucap Kibum masa bodoh dengan cengiran kekanakannya berjalan menuju Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. "Aku merindukanmu" ucap Kibum berbisik di telingah sang kekasih membuat sebuah senyum terbit dari bibir Kyuhyun dan perasaan membuncah bahagia karena telah di cintai dengan begitu sangat oleh Kibum, padahal mereka baru bertemu dua bulan sebelumnya dan langsung memutuskan untuk menikah, bukankah itu adalah hal luar biasa.**

 **"Aku juga merindukanmu" balas Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Kibum dengan senyum cerah di wajah cantiknya.**

 **°•°•°**

 **"Bagaimana? Apa sudah ada kabar dari Kyuhyun" tanya Heechul panik saat mengetahui anaknya menghilang sesaat sebelum pesta pernikahannya di langsungkan.**

 **"Tidak ada, apa dia tidak mengatakan apapun padamu Heechullie?!" tanya Jaejong menatap wajah cantik Heechul yang berbalut make up tidak terlalu tebal dengan gurat kecemasan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.**

 **"Tidak~demi Tuhan dia tidak mengatakan apapun, Jae~aku pikir Kyuhyun sangat menantikan pernikahan ini, aku yakin dia tidak mungkin kabur meninggalkan Kibum, aku tau anakku" jerit Heechul membela anaknya yang menghilang secara misterius, bahkan banyak orang yang menuduh jika Kyuhyun melarikan diri dan berubah pikiran karena tidak ingin menikah dengan Kibum.**

 **Hampir tiga jam mereka mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Kibum menatap udara kosong, mungkin pemuda itu tidak menyangkah jika Kyuhyun akan Setega itu melakukan hal kejam padanya.**

 **"Sudah cukup, Kita pergi sekarang" geram Yunho, ayah Kibum berdiri dengan wajah tidak bersahabat.**

 **"Tidak~Kyuhyun pasti datang papa, aku akan menunggunya di sini" Kibum menimpali ucapan ayahnya dengan wajah dingin, meski dia kecewa tapi Kibum tidak ingin menyerah dan mempercayai spekulasi orang-orang yang memojokkan Kyuhyunnya, dia yakin jika Kyuhyun bukanlah orang jahat yang akan tega meninggalkannya dalam gereja seorang diri dalam pesta pernikahan mereka.**

 **"Apa yang sedang kau tunggu, jangan buat dirimu terlihat semakin menyedihkan Kibum" desis Yunho. "Kita pergi" keputusan final telah di ambil. Kibum menatap nanar ayahnya, beberapa orang undangan terlihat mulai pergi meninggalkan gereja dengan bisik-bisik dan dengungan menyebalkan. Kibum rasa pernikahan mereka mungkin tidak akan terjadi hari ini.**

 **"Kenapa denganmu Kyu, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?!" bisik Kibum lirih dengan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan.**

 **°•°•°**

 **"Kibum, Leeteuk menelpon jika Kyuhyun sudah di temukan, sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit tapi~Kibum tunggu dengarkan mama dulu" ucapan Jaejong mengalir begitu saja kedalam telinga Kibum bahkan pemuda itu tidak mendengar jeritan sang ibu, tanpa sadar tubuh Kibum sudah berlari kencang meninggalkan kamarnya menuju rumah sakit.**

 **Kibum mengemudi seperti orang kesetanan. Dia hanya ingin tau keadaan Kyuhyun dan menanyakan alasan kenapa dia sampai tega meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dalam gereja seperti orang bodoh pada saat pesta pernikahan mereka.**

 **Kibum berlari dari lorong ke lorong dengan nafas terenggah-enggah. Namun laju larinya melambat saat melihat Heechul menangis meraung-raung dalam pelukan seorang lelaki~Leeteuk. Kibum bingung namun sebuah firasat buruk mampir di hatinya. Tubuhnya seakan membeku di tempat Bahkan keringat dingin nyaris membasahi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Perlahan di bukanya kamar rawat Kyuhyun tidak~lebih tepatnya kamar mayat. dan lutut Kibum seketika melemas saat mendapati wajah pucat orang yang amat di cintainya. Di sana tertidur seorang gadis cantik dengan wajah pucatnya. Diam dan tak bergerak. Wajah seputih porselen gadisnya itu masih terlihat cantik di matanya.**

 **Kibum terdiam beku menatap gadisnya, kemudian dia tertawa sarkastis, menertawai dirinya sendiri~kebodohannya.**

 **Air mata sudah tumpah ruah di pipi seputih kapas miliknya~Kibum menangis terisak. Tangan kanannya terangkat membelai pipi pucat Kyuhyun yang penuh lebam biru dan beberapa ruam merah baret di sana sini. "Tidak kusangkah kau akan Setega ini padaku" bisik Kibum lirih-terisak. "Bagaimana mungkin kau pergi meninggalkanku dalam pesta pernikahan kita dan kembali dengan keadaan seperti ini? Apa kau begitu membenciku Kyu? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian?" tanya Kibum dengan nada suara tersendat-sendat dalam tangisnya menatap wajah gadisnya dengan penuh permohonan. "Aku mohon kembalilah padaku, buka matamu-hiks kasiani aku Kyu, bangunlah aku mohon..." Kibum berucap lirih di sela isak tangisnya berharap gadisnya akan bangun dan memakinya atau tertawa kencang karena telah berhasil membodohinya. Kibum tak perduli, dia akan memaafkan apapun kesalahan gadisnya asal dia bangun dan membuka matanya kembali.**

 **Kibum menangis dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu, katakan padaku?!" tanya Kibum pada jasad Kyuhyun yang diam membisu. "Aku bersumpah atas nyawaku, aku akan mengejarnya sampai ke neraka sekalipun, orang yang melakukan hal ini padamu pantas mati" ujar Kibum lagi dengan sorot mata berbahaya penuh dendam dan kemarahan.**

 **°•°•°**

 **"Hei...Byun B, dimana kau?!" panggil Kibum menjelajah setiap lorong rumah besar milik Baekhyun.**

 **"Kenapa bersembunyi? Bukankah kau mencintaiku, ayo ke neraka bersama" ucap Kibum lagi dengan tawa nyaris seperti seorang psycopat gila.**

 **Sementara sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah pisau bergerigi tajam dengan banyak darah yang menetes-netes di lantai. Tak jauh dari sana terlihat dua jasad seorang laki-laki dan wanita dengan tubuh yang tercerai berai dengan kepala yang sudah menempel di tembok. Mereka adalah dua orang pembantu Baekhyun yang berniat menolong nona mudanya namun naas malah mereka yang mati di tangan Kibum**

 **"Jangan bersembunyi sayang, keluarlah bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, bertemu dan bersama denganku" ujar Kibum lagi semakin mendekat ke arah tempat Baekhyun bersembunyi.**

 **Sementara Baekhyun bersembunyi dalam laci tepat di bawah kompor di dalam dapur. Dia berkeringat dan berusaha meredam tangisnya yang sudah meledak tak karuan karena rasa takutnya pada Kibum. Entah kenapa Kibum bisa berubah menjadi monster menakutkan yang tidak di kenalnya. Dia memang telah bersalah karena merencanakan hal jahat pada Kyuhyun, tunangan Kibum. Tapi sungguh Baekhyun hanya menyuruh Max untuk memperkosa Kyuhyun tidak dengan membunuhnya, Baekhyun bahkan terkejut saat dirinya mendapat kabar jika Kyuhyun di temukan mati dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan.**

 **"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin keluar aku hargai keputusanmu, kuharap kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusan yang kau ambil Baekhyun sayangku" Kibum berucap dingin dengan seringai menakutkannya. Baekhyun kembali terisak dan berusaha menutup mulut dan matanya agar tidak melihat penampakan Kibum berdiri tepat di depan laci tempatnya bersembunyi.**

 **Kibum berdiri lama entah apa yang dia lakukan di luar sana keadaan sungguh menakutkan dan mencekam untuk Baekhyun. "Selamat tinggal Byun Baekhyun, sampai ketemu lagi di neraka" bisik Kibum lirih, Baekhyun terkejut mendengar nada suara berat dan dalam yang di keluarkan Kibum namun gadis bersurai magenta itu sedikit bernafas lega saat melihat Kibum melangkah keluar dari dalam dapur.**

 **Baekhyun menunggu beberapa saat sampai dia yakin untuk keluar, namun entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit kepanasan saat berada di sana. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Baekhyun membuka pintu berniat untuk keluar namun nihil pintu lacinya tak bisa di buka dan tak berapa lama asap tebal dan api berwarna jingga mulai menjilat-jilat di luar sana. gadis itu terjebak- Baekhyun berteriak meraung memanggil siapapun untuk menolongnya, hal sia-sia yang di lakukannya dan tak ada siapapun yang datang untuk menolongnya hingga teriakannya tak terdengar lagi.**

 **Kibum berdiri di depan rumah Baekhyun yang telah terbakar hebat, menatap kobaran api yang melalap rumah milik keluaraga Byun dengan wajah dingin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **°•°•°**

 **Kibum tersenyum tampan saat melihat ibunya memasuki kamar rawatnya, sejak kematian Kyuhyun dia terpaksa di bawah ke rumah sakit karena percobaan bunuh diri. Ibunya Kim Jaejoong tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan tetap membiarkan Kibum berada di rumahnya dan melukai dirinya sendiri.**

 **"Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" tanya sang ibu seraya mengusap kepala Kibum.**

 **"Tidak sebaik hari ini ma" jawabnya dengan senyum antusias. "Ma hari ini, aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, dia terlihat sangat cantik seperti biasanya, besok lusa mungkin kami akan pergi untuk membeli es cream dan jalan-jalan bersama, bolehkah aku pergi dengannya, hanya kali ini saja aku berjanji aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyuhyun dengan tidak datang" tanya Kibum pada sang ibu.**

 **"Kibum~" Jaejong menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, jangan melupakan obatmu sayang, Mama tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu, jika kau bisa berjanji pada Mama, Mama akan mengijinkanmu pergi" ucap Jaejong lagi, meskipun dia melarang Kibum pasti akan kabur dan pergi dengan atau tanpa ijinnya, lagipula Jaejong sudah memikirkan untuk menyewa seorang penjaga untuk Kibum.**

 **"Terima kasih Ma" Kibum tersenyum lebar ke arah Jaejong, sungguh tidak biasanya Kibum tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, terlihat sangat ganjil di mata sang ibu, hal itu semakin membuat firasat wanita paru baya itu merasa tak enak.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Langkah kaki yang terbalut dalam boots hitam terdengar mengalun merdu dalam gang sempit menciptakan gema tersendiri bagaikan lantunan nada yang membekukan. langkah kakinya mengikuti sosok seorang pemuda jangkung yang tampak berjalan sedikit terseok, sesekali dari mulut laki-laki tinggi itu terdendang lanturan nada yang terdengar random di selingi dengan suara tawa memuakan di telinga sosok laki-laki yang sedang mengikutinya dalam diam. Dia bersembunyi di antara bayangan gelap gang sempit. Sosok bertudung rapat itu menatap sang laki-laki jangkung dengan ekspresi dingin yang menusuk.**

 **"Max, bagaimana kau sudah dapat bayarannya?!" tanya teman si jangkung-Zelo. Si jangkung yang bernama Max itu terkikik senang dan mengangguk antusias.**

 **"Tentu saja, aku menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sempurna kau tau" jawabnya dengan di selingi beberapa cegukan karena alkohol.**

 **"Tentu saja kau menang itu juga karena bantuan dariku, lagipula dia hanya wanita, bodoh sekarang cepat berikan bagianku, aku ingin membeli rokok dan minuman"**

 **"Cih~dasar orang miskin, belilah yang banyak oke malam ini kita Pesta lagi, jangan lupa mengundang para gadis" decihan Max terdengar di lanjutkan dengan tawa kerasnya. Hingga~**

 **Jleb**

 **Sebuah pisau bermata dua menancap di leher Zelo yang terkejut dengan mata melotot dan menjerit keras saat cairan merah kental mulai mengalir deras dari lehernya yang telah tertanam pisau.**

 **"Gyaaaaa..." namun jeritan itu terhenti untuk selamanya saat sosok bertudung itu berlari kencang menghampiri dengan kecepatan layaknya binatang buas yang memburu mangsanya, cepat jemari kurusnya meraih pisau bermata dua di leher Zelo menariknya searah jarum jam membuat sayatan lebar di sana~semakin lebar dan membuat ,menyakitkan hingga membuat kepala Zelo jatuh terpisah dengan badan dan mengelinding di jalan becek gang sempit itu, tak lama kemudian debuman tubuh tak bernyawanya terjatuh begitu saja di tanah.**

 **Si sosok bertudung menatap Max yang sudah gemetar hebat dengan tatapan nyalang. " siapa k~" belum sempat Max melontarkan pertanyaan sosok bertudung itu mencengkeram leher Max dan menghantamkannya kepalanya ke arah tembok.**

 **"Uhg...bedebah, kenapa kau menyerangku? Apa maumu?" jerit Max dengan sisa tenaganya menyeka darah yang mengalir di hidungnya dan berusaha bangkit berdiri. Belum sampai Max berdiri tegak sosok bertudung itu melayangkan tinjunya ke dada Max hingga terdengar derikan tulang patah yang sangat menganggu.**

 **Krak**

 **Dan semburan darah keluar dari mulutnya deras membasahi dada dan sebagian wajah si sosok bertudung, sepertinya tulang rusuk Max hancur seketika dalam sekali hantaman.**

 **"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya suara dingin sosok bertudung menatap Max tajam dan memainkan pisaunya dengan cekatan kemudian~**

 **Slap**

 **Jleb**

 **"Satu tusukan untuknya" ujarnya.**

 **"Gyaaaaa..." jeritan Max terdengar nyaring lagi namun dengan nafas yang sedikit tersendat.**

 **Jleb**

 **"Dua tusukan untuk jeritannya" Max memuntahkan darah semakin banyak saat sosok itu menikam jantungnya.**

 **Jleb**

 **"Tiga tusukan untuk tangisannya" Max sudah diam tak bernyawa dalam beku.**

 **Jleb**

 **"Empat tusukan untuk kebahagiaannya yang kau renggut." dan si sosok bertudung itu masih asyik menusukan pisaunya dengan penuh nafsu.**

 **Jleb**

 **"Lima tusukan untuk rasa sakitnya."**

 **Jleb**

 **"Enam tusukan untuk nyawanya"**

 **Jleb**

 **Jleb**

 **Jleb**

 **"Dan sisanya untuk segala penderitaannya di saat terakhir hidupnya, kau pantas mendapatkannya." dan lengkap tiga belas tusukan bersarang di tubuh Max. Sosok bertudung itu menatap tubuh Max dengan sorot mata dingin. Dia memasukkan pisau yang sudah teraliri darah ke dalam saku jaket hitamnya.**

 **"Bukankah ini adil, mata di balas mata, darah di balas darah dan nyawa di balas nyawa, kau menghancurkan semua yang kuinginkan disaat kami hampir memulainya, tak taukah kau bagaimana rasanya menunggu dalam gereja seorang diri berharap jika sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi tapi keesokan harinya kau mendapat kabar jika mempelaimu telah MATI dengan cara yang tidak selayaknya, bukankah itu menyedihkan" ucapnya dingin. sosok itu mmbuka tudung jaket hitamnya dan terlihatlah sosok Kibum yang berdiri dengan tatapan bengisnya menatap Max yang bahkan sudah tak bernyawa.**

 **"Oh ya kau tidak perlu khawatir, pelacur itu-dia akan menemanimu ke neraka kau tidak perlu sedih, aku tidak akan Setega itu membuatmu berjalan sendirian" tambahnya lagi.**

 **Dia menunduk dan menyeret tubuh Max memasukannya kedalam sebuah kantong hitam dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan gang sempit itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **°•°•°**

 **"Hai sayang sedang apa kau di sana?!" tanya Jaejong ibu Kibum yang tengah berjongkok di depan tempat pembakaran yang terlihat menyala terang dengan api besar yang seolah menjilat langit.**

 **"Membakar sampah." jawab Kibum dingin menatap sisa-sisa kantong berwarna hitam yang mulai hilang karena keganasan sang api. Kibum menatap ibunya dan tersenyum tampan kemudian. "Aku lapar" ucap Kibum dan beranjak dari depan tempat pembakaran sampah meninggalkan sang ibu yang menatap punggung kokohnya dengan sikap khawatir.**

 **"Kibum" panggil Jaejong, Kibum menghentikan langkah kakinya, berbalik dan menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan bingung.**

 **"Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu, sayang?!"**

 **Kibum tertegun terdiam membeku dan tak lama sebuah senyum sumringah mampir di wajah tampannya. "Tentu saja aku sudah meminumnya mama" ucap Kibum dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan sang ibu yang terlihat hampir menangis.**

 **Angin dingin berhembus lirih memainkan surai emas sang ibu. "Kau berbohong" wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya meremas botol obat yang di temukannya di dalam tempat sampah di dalam kamar Kibum.**

 **"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkannya Kyu, Kibum dia bahkan tidak bisa keluar dari khayalannya tentangmu sejak kau pergi, bagaimana caranya agar Kibumku kembali padaku" isak Jaejong.**

 **°•°•°**

 _ **"Hei Kibum~kau sangat keras kepala, kenapa malah ikut mengejarku sampai kesini hah?!" hardik Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut dan bibir yang di poutkan imut.**_

 _ **"Kurasa aku sudah terlalu dalam terjerat dalam pesonam Kyu dan kurasa aku sudah gila tapi aku menyukainya" Jawab Kibum mengendikan bahunya dan tersenyum menatap kekasihnya yang ikut tersenyum cantik dengan rona merah di wajah bayinya.**_

 _ **"Kalau hal itu aku tidak memungkirinya, aku memang mempesona" jawab Kyuhyun bangga. "Hei Kibum bukankah menyenangkan rasanya terbang seperti ini" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya dan mengandeng tangan Kibum.**_

 _ **"Ya~ini menyenangkan, kuharap kau tidak penasaran lagi bagaimana rasanya terbang seperti seekor burung"**_

 _ **"Kurasa tidak dan ini sangat menyenangkan"**_

 _ **"Hei Kyu, apa kau bahagia?!" tanya Kibum lagi.**_

 _ **"Tentu~aku sangat bahagia, terimakasih Kibum, aku mencintaimu"**_

 _ **"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."**_

 **Fin**

 **aloo lizz datang dengan membawa ff genre angst, entahalah akhir-akhir ini lizz merasa harus membuat cerita sedih yang menye-menye. sekedar curhat lizz kehilangan lagi folder tempat penyimpanan ff milik lizz LAGI... entah lizz salah menekan tombol save dengan delete atau bagaimana yang jelas semua folder lizz kembali raib tak berbekas dan lizz menyerah untuk hal ini jadi maafkan keteledortan lizz ini ya, lizz mulai kehilangan semangat nulis melanjutkan ff multichap. mungkin lizz hanya akan membuat ff oneshoot terus sampai mood nulis multichap kembali dan moga kalian beneran nangis baca ff ini dan ikut terbawa jujur aku nulisnya gg ngerasa dapet feel dan malah gg nangis entahlah. oke reviewnya di tunggu ya pai pai.**


End file.
